1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a probe card clamping and changing mechanism and, more specifically, to a probe card clamping and changing mechanism comprising a probe card conveying mechanism for conveying a probe card, and a probe card clamping mechanism for clamping a probe card brought to a fixed position by the probe card conveying mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A probe card clamping device for an IC testing prober is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 60-1840. This probe card clamping device, however, requires troublesome manual operation for replacing a probe card with another every time the type of test IC's is changed.